1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boat lights and more particularly pertains to a new conversion kit for boat running lights for converting a running light into a lantern for illuminating a boat's deck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of boat lights is known in the prior art. More specifically, boat lights heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art boat lights include U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,315 to Ahroni; U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,225 to Wiggerman; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 355,864 to Lantz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,603 to Camarota et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,725 to Komon; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,452 to Pingel et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new conversion kit for boat running lights. The inventive device includes a conversion base portion coupling with an existing socket of a boat's running light. A conversion adapter portion is provided having electrical contacts and is receivable through the conversion base and into the existing socket of the running light with the electrical contacts communicating with contacts of the existing socket. The adapter has an upper socket portion extending upwardly therefrom for receiving a standard light bulb therein.
In these respects, the conversion kit for boat running lights according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of converting a running light into a lantern for illuminating a boat's deck.